Prince's Clairvoyance
by xnxs13
Summary: He turned around as he removed the hands from his eyes which belong to girl with loosely braided red-violet hair and a pair of ocean blue eyes. The girl smiled at him.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day, birds were chirping as the sun was rising. Echizen Ryoma rolled over in bed, god this damn alarm clock was annoying. He sat up trying to ready himself for that morning's tennis practice. He ran a hand through his unruly hair, he froze. Something did not feel right.

He stood up, realizing he was even more lazy than usual. His eyes made its way to his alarm lock. His eyes widen when he say what time it is. Seven in morning, tennis practice doesn't start until nine. He sat down again, thinking why he set his the alarm at six-thirty. It was as if he'd forgotten something very important.

' Hmmm...What was it?' he thought. Suddenly there came a knock at the door. Without even waiting for a reply, it burst open.

"Yo! Ryoma get your ass outta there and take a shower. You don't want to get the girl waiting. "Nanjirou Echizen greeted his son.

"Girl? What does that mean, old man? "

"Eh?"

Nanjirou snack his forehead for his son's stupidity

"Don't tell of you forgot? Didn't you say she'll be arriving today in Japan? "

Sudden realization hit Ryoma's mind. He quickly got up, took a shower, got dressed with his Seigaku regular attire and dash to the kitchen. He found her Mother, Rinko preparing breakfast. She turned towards him.

"Good morning. Its okay, her plane will be arriving at seven. It's still early, have some breakfast first. "she said putting a plate with delicious Japanese food. Ryoma nodded as he took a seat and started eating.

"I'm going now." greenish black-haired any said as he hurriedly took off.

"He seems anxious, isn't he? She must be really something for him to be like that." Rinko said to his husband who was still eating.

"Yeah...I hope things go well... "

" He'll be just fine; he is our son after  
all."Rinko said to his husband smiling. Nanjirou nodded and returned the smile.

At the Kawamura Sushi Restaurant, Takashi was sweeping the front of the restaurant when he caught a glimpse of a familiar greenish black-haired boy run pass through him. "Isn't that...Ryoma-kun?"His eyes widened when he remembered the genuine smile plastered on his lips.

Meanwhile Sadaharu Inui and Kaidoh Kaoru were practicing on the river bank but was interrupted when Inui suddenly stop, his mouth dropped. Kaidoh stared at him confused.

"What's the matter, senpai? "adjusted his glasses and regained his composure.

"N-nothing, I just hallucinating" he replied to him wit a shaky voice.

"Hallucinating? "Kaidoh asked with a even confused voice.

" Aah, I thought I say Echizen pass by with a big smile on his face. But that can't be real, isn't it? Now, let continue. "he explained.

"Senpai? "

"Hn? "

"I think we should stop. You should go see a doctor or something.  
I think you there's a problem with your brain "

"Huh? "

Ryoma never was a morning person. As soon as he reached the airport he felt like strangling somebody. Practice didn't start until nine, but got up at six. The plane from America finally arrived along with hundreds of people. Ryoma struggled to find the person he have been waiting for almost half an hour now. Suddenly a pair of hands covered his vision. He turned around as he removed the hands from his eyes which belong to girl with loosely braided red-violet hair and a pair of ocean blue eyes. The girl smiled at him.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Ryoma-kun? "

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again Ellis. "Ryoma returned her smile that was more like a smirk. He looked at her luggage and was surprised to see only a medium-sized shoulder bag. He raised an eyebrow before asking her.

"Is that all you bring here? You did said you'll be studying  
here, did you not? "

"Oh, this. My other belongings will be here tomorrow. My parents didn't want me to carry all those stuff. They said they'll be delivered to my apartment tomorrow. So... " Ellis said, suddenly grabbing Ryoma's arm

. "You can show me around my new school today. Your studying in Seishun Gakuen, an I correct? "

"Yeah, but I got tennis practice and- "she cuts him off with her finger. He looked at her in the eyes.

"You know what? I'm really happy that I'm here and that I can be with you again. I was really surprise when I heard that you move to Japan without telling. "she said, her voice full of sadness. Her eyes lowered. Ryoma's eyes narrowed.

"Ellis? "She looked up to him and give him a bright smile.

"Shall we get going? "Ryoma nodded and took her hands into his.

"R-Ryoma? "Ellis shuttered, a tint of red in her cheeks. An  
evil smirk made its way on Ryoma's lips.

"If you don't like it then pull your hands away. "; Ellis stopped talking and followed him quietly.

"Even if you tried to pulled away back there, I'll never let go. " Ryoma said after a while of them walking.

"Eh? "

"I'll never let your hands belonged to someone else but me. " his smirk turning into a smile. Ellis blushed even harder.

"You know, you're cute when your blushing. "Ryoma teased.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! "

Ryoma let out a small chuckled then became serious again.

"But seriously, I won't give you up that easily. These hands of yours that took of out of the darkness, I don't want to give these hands to someone else. "


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone, GOOD MORNING, Nya!" Kikumaru Eiji greeted all the Tennis Club members in his usual cheerful voice.

"Ah, Kikumaru-senpai. Good morning." Horio and the other two greeted him back. "Ar...Ochibi isn't here yet? "Eiji's eyes surveyed the court.

"Echizen haven't arrived yet, senpai. "Horio explained.

"Eh? Echizen's not here yet?! "a surprised voice said.

Eiji and other three turned around and saw Kawamura.

"What's wrong Taka-san?"

Oishi tapped Kawamura on the shoulder as the other regulars except Tezuka joined the conversation.

"You see, I saw him run pass the shop early this morning. I thought he's going here and practice so I hurried myself coming here. Hahaha...Maybe I've mistaken. Maybe he'll just buy something at the supermarket or something."Kawamura said as he scratched the back of his head.

"But I was dead sure I saw him with his jersey and tennis bag on. Hmmm... And I'm pretty sure he was smiling back there too." Kawamura looked confused. Everyone stared at him with worried expression.

"I wonder where he would run off to...Mou Ochibi."

"Knowing him, his drinking Ponta right now or on a date with a pretty girl. No wonder he had a smiling." Momoshiro joked.

"What do you mean Ryoma-sama is on a date with another girl?!" a girl with two pigtails demanded.

"Tomo-chan calm down." Ryuzaki Sakuno said embarrassed of her friend sudden outburst. Tomoko walk over to Momoshiro looking quite pissed. She stomped her feet to the ground.

"Well, who's the girl? Tell me and I'll rip her to pieces!"Momoshiro sweat dropped.

"It was only a joke, seriously. Right, everyone?" Momoshiro's face begged. They nodded hesitantly. Tomoko seem convinced and smile at Momoshiro.

"Oh?Then I'm sorry to have been rude, senpai. "she bowed her head low.

"No, it was nothing " he laughed while the others followed.

"What are you laughing about, senpai?" a familiar arrogant voice asked. Their eyes fell upon the same greenish black-haired.

"ECHIZEN! "Before Ryoma could blink, Eiji jumped onto him.

"Mou, Ochibi. You made us all worry." he cuddled him. Ellis looked at them fascinated. "Ochibi? Hahaha. That really suite you, Oma-chan" Ellis teased.

"Shut up."Ryoma warned her. She hid her giggles with her right hand. Eiji looked at her, suprised. He let go of Ryoma and walk over to Ellis. He surveyed her with amazement for a moment before asking.

"Heh?...who are you? I haven't seen you here before."

"Amano Ellis, nice to meet you. I just transferred here so you don't recognize me."she smiled at him making Eiji blushed. 'Ah...Kawaii'

"Ah...I-I'm Kikumaru Eiji. Nice to meet you too. Wait a minute; didn't you say you're a transferred student? "Ellis nodded.

"Then how come you know Ochibi already"

"She was a friend of mine back in America."

"Then, you're the girl Momo was talking about."

"Oy! I already told you it was a joke! "Momo said.

"Girl?"Ryoma have them a confuse look. Momo laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. Ryoma eyed him.  
".." it wasn't a question, more like an order from a real prince. He took a step forward, eyes now glaring at Momo.

"Momo said that the reason Ochibi was late is that you were out dating with a cute girl, Nya" Eiji chirped as he jump at Echizen.  
Ryoma was about to say something when Tezuka's but him off.  
"Why you aren't at practice everyone ran 20 laps on the court, NOW!"  
"Hai!"  
"Oh, and the ones who don't finish a lap in one minute will have to drink this." Inui pulled out a pitcher of yellow liquid.  
"Ah! Inui what's that, Nya?!" Eiji asked as he hides himself behind Oishi's back. Inui smiled at them which made all the club members all shiver.  
"My latest recipe: Inui's Energy Drink Neo. I added special ingredients that you'll surely like." Inui glasses twinkled.  
"Are you kidding? There's no way I'll drink that! It's yellow! Anything I drink that's yellow either made me passes out or make of sick!" Momo exclaimed pointing a shaking finger in the said drink. Inui frowned at Momo.  
"How rude. I was up all night just to adjust its taste."  
"No complaining! Everyone get ready!" Tezuka ordered them.  
"I'll show you around after practice. Is that okay, Amano?" Ellis nodded to Ryoma."Come back alive okay, Oma-chan?"

"Oh just shut up!"  
Everyone runs off at Inui's signal.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow! This school is quite big don't you think so, Ryoma?" Ellis exasperated.

"I guess." Ryoma shrugged as they where walking at the school grounds. "I've never really notice."

Ellis let out a chuckled. "Sounds exactly like you. " Ryoma smirked. "Ne, I'm been willing to asked you this in the moment you brought me her. But, I don't think it's the right time to ask you back there. " she said taking a few steps ahead.

"Hn. " he was telling her to tell him what's bothering her.  
Ellis hesitated for a second and then took a deep breath and turned to face Ryoma.

"Why did you join the Boy's Tennis Club? I thought so said you'll have nothing to do with that game anymore. "

Ryoma looked like he was caught off guard but he immediately fixed his composure. He tilted his head upward gazing at the blue sky. He seemed deep in thought.

Ellis on the other hand, waited patiently for his answer. After a few minutes of silence, Ryoma finally spoke up.

"Well, after some thinking I decide to sign up, after all. I want to somehow prove myself, I guess. " he finally answered. He was still gazing upward. Though now his eyes where full of sadness.

"But...aren't you somewhat deceiving your friends seeing you haven't told them yet. " Ellis told him.  
Ryoma finally teared his eyes off the sky. He looked at her with a serious expression.

"It's better for them not to know. Besides, I'm not planning on staying here for long. "

"However, from what I observed, you've grown quite fund of them even considering them your friends. Am I correct? " Ryoma shrugged.

"I don't want to talk about the matter. I'm just trying to enjoy my last remaining time here. " he smiled at her which she returned cheerfully.

"Well, I wish you luck. Come on. I want to see what's inside the school building. " she stretched out a hand to Ryoma which he gladly took.

And so they both walked hand in hand towards the said building.

Unaware to them however were seven pairs of eyes watching them.

"Hoi, hoi. Did you see that? He was holding her hand. Nya. "

"That Echizen. Never knew he got it in him. "

"Of coarse, he's not like you, idiot. "

"What's that purpose to mean, Viper. You starting a fight. "

"Everyone, let's all stay calm. "

"Interesting data... "

"Guys, I don't think we should be doing this. "

"Ah! You're such a party poofer, Oishi. Nya "

"Yeah Oishi-senpai. Gee, try to relax a little. We're just making sure Echizen is fine right, Eiji-senpai? " Eiji nodded at Momo.

"But- "

"Sou, sou. Nya. "

"But- "

"Nani, Oishi. You're the one who always told me to always watch over lower-class men. "

"But- "

"Saa...Oishi. Are you saying that we should just in home and leave those two. Alone. Together. In the school building? "

" What do you mean by that, Fuji? "

"Oh, please. They definitely have a relationship or something. My guess is she's Ochibi's girlfriend. " Kikumaru concluded.

"Honestly, Oishi, you don't expect them to just stared at each other all day, right? " Fuji said revealing his blue eyes. Oishi's eyes widen at the sudden realization.

"Oh my god! What the hell did they think they were doing? "Oishi went frantic while Eiji have the others a thump's up. Fuji still has his sadistic smile on, Momo was grinning, Inui was scribbling through his notes while Kawamura and Kaidoh were blushing on what Fuji has just said.

Oishi was really panicking. He turned around to his other teammates with a worried face.

"Well don't just stand there. Let's get going. We have to stop Echizen. God, even though they love each other so much, they don't have to ruin their future like this. I mean, they're still to young. What will their parent say? "

"Ah...Fuji? Don't you think you've overdone it with Oishi? " Kawamura asked the tensai.

"Saa...I don't know what're you talking about? " Fuji said innocently his smile still plastered on his lips.

"Ja, everyone, shall we get going? "The others frantically nodded.

Ellis felt cold on her spine like a dozen block of age were thrown to her. She stop walking and shiver at the sudden sensation.

Something tells her there was something bad coming. And she had a feeling what it is. She looked at Ryoma's walking figure and a worried expression made its way on her face.

"Is something the matter, Ellis? " Ryoma asked noticing she stopped following him.

She opened her mouth to say something but close it again. Ellis just shook her head in reply. Ryoma nodded and resume his pace again.

Ellis stood there for a moment. She glanced outside the window with serious face then she continued walking behind Ryoma.

Whatever happens, I'll be by your side. Even after this world end, I'll be there for you. Always remember that....


End file.
